Cake
}}"Cake" is the sixteenth and final song by Melanie Martinez featured on the deluxe version of Cry Baby. It is the third deluxe track on the album, the first being Play Date and the second being Teddy Bear. Melanie confirmed it would be a deluxe track for the album at one of her concerts. She confirmed this again on June 1st during the Periscope live stream. A studio snippet was released along with a few other songs in the spring of 2015. Theme This song is about Cry Baby and a boy having all the chemistry it takes to be in a relationship, but he just wants to fool around with her. He wants to think of her as a "cake" while she lists all the things she loves about him. She refuses to let him get the best part of her and then leave. Cry Baby is not an "easy" girl that will just allow him to use her to satisfy him for a while and then forget about her or to "discard" her. She isn't going to let him take her heart when he leaves, so she’s leaving first and taking her "slice of Heaven" or sex with her. At the bridge of the song, she mentions that he's just a "piece of meat" to her if she's just a "piece of cake" to him, making them both euphemisms for someone who's easy and who can be used for sexual purposes; if he can use her, she can use him as well. He can be replaced easily, whereas a piece of cake is uniquely made and harder to throw away without regretting due to its looks and taste. Lyrics Video Melanie Martinez - Cake Trivia * This song is not officially part of Cry Baby's story, despite being on the deluxe version of the album, along with the songs Teddy Bear and Play Date. * At one of the shows, a Snapchat filter had a brand new drawing by Chloe Tersigni, showing Cry Baby as a piece of cake, likely for this song. ** There was also a t-shirt with this drawing in Melanie's store. * The song is also a play on the common phrase "a piece of cake", used to describe things that are easy. * This song was leaked before Cry Baby was released, disproving the "Melanie will not release leaked songs" rumour. * This is the only deluxe track from Cry Baby that was played during the Dollhouse Tour. * This is also the only non-explicit deluxe track on Cry Baby. * This is, after Tag, You're It, the most popular audio from Cry Baby on Melanie's YouTube channel with 35 million views and 396 thousand likes. ** This makes it also the most popular bonus track from the Cry Baby era. * This is one of Melanie's few songs from her debut album Cry Baby that is not certified gold or platinum, along with Milk and Cookies and the other songs on the deluxe version. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:Deluxe Tracks Category:2015 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Christopher J. Baran Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Released Songs Category:Cry Baby's Extra Clutter EP Category:Dollhouse Tour Category:2014 Category:Original Songs Category:Re-Released Songs